chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sara Mitchell
Sara Heidi Mitchell is a recurring character used by Lowri in World 2: Reflections. She is 34 years old, and a villainness who comes from the future. She possesses the abilities of Time Travelling, Outcome Manipulation and Information Manipulation. Appearance Sara is slim build and a little above average height, and she appears young for her age. She has a pale complexion, pale blue eyes and thick, dark hair. She tends to dress rather formally, in suits and officewear most of the time, and she dresses quite conservatively on the rare times she's in casual clothing. She's never seen without a light covering of makeup, she spends a lot of time on her appearance, and she always wears heels. Abilities Sara's first ability is Information Manipulation. Using this, she can manipulate information in a number of ways. She can place information in her mind in order to enable herself to learn something, whether it'd be information she could gain normally or not, and she can do the same to others. She can also plant false information in this manner, and the person would believe it. She can hide any information, making it undetectable, and forcing a person to forget it if it was already known. Her second ability is Time Travelling. She can travel through time to any date and any location, moving both backwards and forwards in time. She can control this accurately, and always arrives where and when she intended. She is also able to teleport without time travelling, but she cannot manipulate time in any other way. When she uses the ability, she merely disappears from one location and appears in another. Her final ability is Outcome Manipulation. Using this, she can manipulate the outcome of events, at present time. She focuses on an event she intends to change, wills a certain outcome to occur, and it will happen. However, the ability tires and drains her, and therefore she cannot use it too often. Family And Relationships Little of Sara's family is known. She's believed to come from a small family, with little or no siblings, and she is not that close with her parents, meeting them rarely. She also has no known relationships, and tends to keep people at a distance. History Sara is originally from the future, and she manifested her first two abilities when she was 23 years old. She didn't tell anyone of these, and spent years training herself to use them precisely. She attempted to take over in her own time, but failed, finding herself too weak to succeed without allies. She conceived the idea of altering the past and helping Organisation prisoners escape in order to gain her these allies, but decided to wait until she manifested a third ability first. When she finally manifested outcome manipulation, she realised she would need to be in present time to use it, and therefore she time travelled backwards to the present time, in order to change events and manipulate the future to her liking. She visited Daphne Millbrook and manipulated her into accidentally causing an eclipse, than manipulated the circumstances so that the eclipse could lead to a mass breakout. Months afterwards, however, Sara was found by Nathan Petrelli, who had learned of her involvement and her abilities. He blackmailed her into manipulating circumstances to save his brother, Peter, who'd recently been killed by the actions of one of the escaped prisoners. Nathan then captured her and took her into Organisation custody. Etymology Sara is a Hebrew name which means "princess". Her middle name, Heidi, means "noble one". Her surname, Mitchell, is Hebrew, a variant of Michael, and means "who is like God?". Category:Characters